


from the outside getting to look in

by creative_smtimes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (well most of this takes place in a bar so yea), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Niylah, Polyamory, non-binary character(s), side character death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_smtimes/pseuds/creative_smtimes
Summary: Modern AU from Niylah's perspective!! Because I love her and she deserves the spotlight XDStay tuned for some good underrepresented representation, friends!!





	from the outside getting to look in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little sneak peek of something I've been considering writing for a while, it's probably gonna be a minute until I upload the first actual chapters but yea, if you're interested, please give kudos or, even better, comment so I know you want this so maybe that'll speed up my writing hihi, love you!!

Dad forgets to close the balcony door when he goes out to have a smoke. It makes the apartment smell like the apartment of a person who smokes – which, I mean, technically it is. It is that realization that makes me have a problem with it. I don't despise the smell of cigarettes, I don't try to hold my breath when I'm around them to protect my lungs from dying. If I did, I wouldn't be the right person for my job. 

Without a comment, I close the balcony door and turn around before he can look at me apologetically. I walk through the kitchen, grabbing two slices of bread from the bag on the counter, and close the kitchen door behind me as well.

I eat the bread plain, leaning against the wall next to the door to my room before I notice that not only the kitchen smelled, but I do, too.

I sit down on the closed toilet seat and bury my face in my hands. After sitting like that for a minute or five, trying to process the night, I shift the weight of my head to lie only on my left hand while the right begins to untangle the braids in my hair. 

I shower hot, a bit too hot. My body flinches as I turn the knob even more to the side marked with a red dot but I don't allow myself to move away from the stream.

  
  



End file.
